Technical Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to a rule-based content filter.
Related Background
Users may assume more than one role in the physical world as well as in online virtual communities. For example, a user, Jon, may assume the roles of son, grandson, husband, father, teacher, former college student, current graduate student, hiker, beer collector, traveler, member of an aviation club, politician, etc.
Jon may communicate and share content with other users online, such as on a social network or an email communication system. Jon may group users with whom he communicates in social graphs, such as circles or groups based on one or more criteria. For example, Jon may group users who are his family members in a “Family” circle. Jon may group users who are his students in a “Students” circle or a “Teaching” circle. Jon may create an “Aviation” circle for users with like interests. For example, the users in the “Aviation” circle that Jon creates may predominantly include his former university colleagues (e.g., alumni) who may be friends. Additionally, the “Aviation” circle that Jon creates may also include his students and members of his family (e.g., relatives).
Due to the number of circles and users that Jon has created, it may be difficult for Jon to continually remember the members of his circles or groups. Accordingly, unintentional posting or sharing of content that is inappropriate for a particular group may occur when Jon cannot remember all of the members of that group. For example, Jon may freely express himself to the users in the “Aviation” circle that are mature users using language that may be considered inappropriate to family members and students who are part of the “Aviation” circle.
A solution without the above limitations is needed.